Dans l'attente
by Celia Caine
Summary: Blaise et Ginny doivent participer au championnat du monde de Quidditch avec leur équipe. Mais cette compétition est-elle la seule chose qui les préoccupe?


Bonjour tout le monde!

Nous y voilà, c'est la première histoire que je publie. Cette histoire est un défi qui m'a été lancé. Le principe était simple: écrire une Blaise/Ginny, avec les personnages de Ron et Charlie ; placer l'action autant que possible dans une tente, parce que Blaise et Ginny seraient coéquipiers de Quidditch ; et placer une phrase en particulier (je vous laisse deviner laquelle à la lecture du texte et je vous le dirai à la fin de l'histoire).

Bonne lecture! :)

…..

Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras largement écartés. Elle venait de terminer de s'installer dans la tente qui accueillait leur équipe pour le Championnat du Monde de Quidditch. Un grognement provenant de sous sa couette la fit se relever d'un bond.

-Tu es vraiment lourde... se plaignit Blaise

Lui donnant une tape sur le bras, elle protesta:

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais sur mon lit, Zabini?

Elle l'appelait toujours Zabini lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou qu'ils se taquinaient. Si bien qu'elle employait en fait rarement son prénom.

-C'est _mon_ lit, Ginny, rectifia le métis

-Non. Je viens d'installer mes affaires et je me souviens très bien avoir dit que je prenais ce lit quand on est arrivés.

Le capitaine de leur équipe, Jake, qui partageait cette partie de la tente avec eux, était déjà parti, aussi étaient-ils seuls.

-Ah bon? demanda-t-il innocemment. Moi je me souviens plutôt de t'avoir entendu dire « Je veux le lit du fond »...

-C'est Jake qui a dit ça, espèce d'imbécile!

-Ah, dans ce cas ceci est bien à toi!

Il se releva en brandissant une peluche Boursouflet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ginny rougit violemment sous ses tâches de rousseur mais s'efforça de conserver une expression neutre.

-Tu le reconnais n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'il provient directement de ta valise.

-Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zabini.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, ça ne te gêne sans doute pas que je l'emmène?

-Non. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Il sourit puis attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'écrasa sur le visage de la rousse en déclarant:

-Je ne te crois pas.

Furieuse, la jeune femme attrapa l'oreiller pour riposter violemment alors qu'il se protégeait en riant.

-Et pour commencer... sors... de... mon... lit... ordonna-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup d'oreiller

-Avec plaisir.

Il se faufila hors du lit en emmenant la peluche.

-Et rends-moi ça, Zabini! ajouta-t-elle

-Je croyais que ça ne t'appartenait pas.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif pour récupérer la peluche mais il tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête, effleurant la toile de la tente. Ginny n'était pas particulièrement petite, mais Blaise était vraiment grand et, même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer la peluche. Elle recula d'un pas et lui adressa un regard noir en croisant les bras. Il sourit largement sans se laisser déstabiliser. Un léger sourire vint soudain jouer sur les lèvres de la rousse, qui tourna les talons en déclarant:

-Très bien, garde-le après tout. J'en profiterais pour annoncer à tout le monde que le grand Zabini a dormi avec la lumière allumée jusqu'à ses huit ans. J'y vais, il faut que je voie si mes frères sont bien installés!

-C'est bon, reprends ta peluche! capitula Blaise

-Mets-la dans ma valise, lança la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule. C'était perdu d'avance, Zabini!

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda sortir.

Ginny souleva le battant de la tente où s'étaient installés Ron et Charlie et entra en clamant:

-Salut tout le monde!

Repérant Charlie, elle vint déposer une bise sur sa joue et demanda:

-Où est Ron?

-Il _essaie_ d'écrire une lettre à Hermione.

La jeune femme eut une grimace éloquente et suivit la direction que lui indiquait Charlie. Penché sur un petit bureau, entouré d'un océan de parchemins froissés, Ron tentait effectivement d'écrire une lettre. Ginny lui donna une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne et son frère gémit:

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de lui écrire? Elle sait que je déteste ça!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui écrire un roman. Fais comme si tu écrivais un SMS.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

-Ça veut dire « Suis Monumentalement Idiot », répliqua la rousse

-Ne te moque pas de moi Ginny!

-Écris-lui juste que tu es bien arrivé et installé. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, ça lui fera plaisir. Et bon sang, dépêche-toi, tu as emprunté le hibou de ton fils!

Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'allonger sur le canapé en face de Charlie, laissant Ron à la rédaction de son message.

-Quel dommage que ce grand dadais de Bill ne soit pas là! lança-t-elle malicieusement

-Il est trop occupé à pouponner, répondit Charlie

-Victoire n'est plus un bébé, répliqua Ginny en fronçant le nez

Ron sortit envoya son hibou puis souleva les jambes de sa sœur pour se ménager une place.

-Alors, tu te sens prête? ajouta Charlie. Tu vas nous ramener la coupe j'espère?

-Je me sens plutôt confiante. On s'est bien entraînés, on a toutes nos chances.

Ron ne prit pas part à la conversation. Il avait eu un peu de mal à admettre que sa petite sœur intègre son équipe préférée. Même si la moitié des joueurs avait changé, voir Ginny jouer avec ses idoles avait été difficile à accepter. Il gardait toujours ses distances avec une discussion ayant trait de près ou de loin au Quidditch quand Ginny était dans les parages. Elle l'avait bien remarqué et c'est pourquoi elle lança plutôt la discussion sur son neveu, réchauffant aussitôt l'atmosphère.

Allongé sur le lit de Ginny, un bras calé sous la nuque et tenant le Boursouflet de sa main libre, Blaise laissait ses pensées dériver. Tant qu'il était en présence de sa coéquipière, il n'avait aucun mal à maintenir la façade. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, ses idées noires se jetaient sur lui. Il émit un profond soupir en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il se leva d'un bond et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, sans parvenir pour autant à se calmer. Il fourra la peluche sous l'oreiller de Ginny et sortit d'un pas vif. Il ne voyait même pas où il allait, évitant machinalement les obstacles sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Drago l'appelait « le robot » quand il se mettait dans cet état. Blaise s'immobilisa en réalisant qu'il s'était plus ou moins perdu dans la forêt entourant le campement. Il s'assit dos à un arbre et renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder les couleurs changeantes du coucher de soleil à travers le feuillage de la forêt. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il songe à rentrer. Il avait besoin de repos avant le match du lendemain. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le match qui le préoccupait. Tout ce qui occupait ses pensées, c'était Ginny. Il secoua la tête, agacé, sans parvenir à chasser son sourire. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel encore clair. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses pensées, même si elles lui faisaient du mal. Un léger craquement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant, et il n'y voyait rien. Se maudissant d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans la tente, il se releva en scrutant l'obscurité. Une légère lueur bleue s'avançait vers lui et il finit par distinguer le visage de Ginny, qui avait l'air furieuse. Granger employait souvent le même tour, à Poudlard, se remémora le jeune homme. Ginny se planta devant lui, le ramenant au présent, et demanda d'une voix sourde de rage:

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend, d'aller te perdre dans les bois la veille d'un match? Personne ne savait où tu étais passé!

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et lança une gerbe d'étincelles en direction du ciel pour avertir le reste de l'équipe qu'elle avait retrouvé le fugitif. Ce dernier tenta un sourire:

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors?

Elle fit demi-tour et il la suivit pour ne pas rester dans l'obscurité.

-Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi, espèce de crétin, marmonna-t-elle finalement en réponse à sa question. Maintenant tais-toi avant qu'il me vienne l'envie de te gifler.

Allongée dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, Ginny écoutait la respiration profonde de ses deux coéquipiers. Elle essayait toujours de penser à autre chose qu'au match à venir, la veille d'une compétition importante. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait aucun mal à garder ces pensées à distances. Car elle ne pouvait penser qu'à Blaise et à la façon dont il avait quitté leur campement sans un mot pour qui que ce soit.

-Quel abruti, vraiment! marmonna-t-elle

Blaise bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et elle grimaça, pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être entendue. « Après tout, qu'il m'entende, pensa-t-elle. Il le mérite bien! Il m'a fait tellement peur... ». Blaise se retourna en laissant échapper un grognement et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur son lit. Jake avait pris l'habitude de porter des bouchons d'oreilles quand ils dormaient ensemble, à cause des nombreux cauchemars du métis. Blaise gémit de nouveau et Ginny saisit sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée par terre au pied de son lit. Elle chuchota un « Lumos » et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina.

-Blaise? chuchota-t-elle, tellement bas qu'elle se sentit stupide

Elle se leva alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau. S'agenouillant à côté de lui, elle posa la main sur son épaule et répéta, un ton plus haut:

-Blaise!

Ce dernier ne réagit pas mais se tourna de nouveau et poussa brusquement un hurlement déchirant.

-Blaise! s'écria Ginny

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brusquement, le souffle court, et tourna un regard vide vers la jeune femme agenouillée à côté de lui.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage

Les brumes de son cauchemar s'accrochaient encore à son regard.

-Tu veux m'en parler? demanda Ginny

Elle savait qu'il avait vu des choses horribles, des choses dont il ne voulait jamais parler, mais elle se faisait un devoir de toujours poser la question. Comme d'habitude, la réponse fut la même:

-Je ne me souviens pas.

Elle retint un soupir. Ce soir, pas plus que les autres soirs, il ne parlerait pas.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, répéta-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules alors que la lueur de sa baguette déclinait.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il se rallongea lentement.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Weasley? demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur

La rousse haussa de nouveau les épaules, sans paraître remarquer le ton amusé.

-Il y a plein de choses qui me tracassent, Blaise. Mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

La baguette de la jeune femme s'éteignit, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Seuls leurs yeux brillaient dans les ténèbres. Ginny se releva, saisissant sa baguette au passage, et souffla:

-Bonne nuit Blaise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, le regard rivé à la silhouette qui se rallongeait en face de lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour répondre:

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

Mais la rouquine s'était déjà endormie.

-Bon, écoutez-moi tous! clama Jake en tapant dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention

Les joueurs cessèrent progressivement de parler pour se concentrer sur leur capitaine.

-Je sais que vous êtes stressés parce qu'on est en finale mais on n'est pas arrivés là pour rien ok? On sait ce qu'on a à faire et on va leur montrer de quoi on est capables pas vrai?

Son équipe répondit à grands cris. Ginny resta à l'écart de l'animation. Elle appréciait que Jake prenne toujours le temps de faire un petit discours d'encouragement, mais avant une compétition, elle voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur elle seule. Les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain, se positionnèrent face à leurs adversaires et les capitaines se serrèrent la main. Le match s'engagea, serré, sous les commentaires enthousiastes d'un employé du Ministère. Ginny tendit le bras pour récupérer le Souaffle que lui lançait Blaise quand un Cognard échappé à la vigilance des Batteurs heurta son coude dans un craquement sec. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme replia son bras contre elle tandis qu'un Poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse en profitait pour récupérer le Souaffle et tenter un tir, heureusement contré par le Gardien des Canons, Gordon. La jeune femme répondit d'un signe de tête aux regards inquiets de Jake et Blaise, le visage fermé. Elle _devait_ continuer. Elle jeta un œil à leur Attrapeur, Jacob. Ce dernier surplombait le terrain, scrutant le moindre endroit à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il avait encore besoin de temps, et c'était à elle et au reste de l'équipe de lui en donner. S'agrippant maladroitement à son balai, elle s'efforça de voler en direction de Jake. Blaise et lui firent de leur mieux pour se reposer un peu moins sur Ginny mais en passant près de Jake, elle lança:

-Ne ratez pas d'occasion pour moi! Faites comme si tout était normal!

Les garçons recommencèrent alors à lui passer le Souaffle, mais avec encore un peu de réticence de la part de Blaise. La Poursuiveuse parvint à marquer un but, provoquant les hourras d'une partie de la foule. Elle prit un peu d'altitude pour évaluer la situation. Jacob attendait toujours de repérer le Vif d'Or, après l'avoir perdu près des projecteurs. Leur équipe ne menait que de dix points. Il fallait absolument qu'ils prennent un peu d'avance, et par-dessus tout, il fallait que Jake attrape le Vif d'Or bon sang! Elle allait s'avancer pour subtiliser la balle à une Poursuiveuse de l'équipe adverse quand elle sentit un voile noir s'abattre sur elle. Impuissante, elle glissa le long de son balai et alors que son champ de vision s'obscurcissait, elle ne pouvait que fixer le ciel et ses mèches de cheveux roux qui flottaient dans le vent. Elle avait perdu connaissance avant d'avoir touché le sol.

La tête serrée entre les mains, Blaise attendait avec le reste de l'équipe que Ginny se réveille. Il avait cru la perdre et s'était précipité avec la force du désespoir pour la rattraper. Le Vif d'Or avait été attrapé au moment où il la réceptionnait et le match avait pris fin. La jeune femme s'agita, papillonna des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son expression resta un moment brumeuse, puis elle cligna de nouveau des paupières et brusquement, son visage se tendit. Elle demanda simplement:

-Qui a gagné?

Jake s'avança:

-Ginny, ça n'a aucune importance... Ce qui compte, c'est toi et …

-Qui a gagné? répéta-t-elle un ton plus fort

Blaise prit sa main alors que Jake reprenait, se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Personne ne t'en veut d'accord? Que ce soit bien clair!

-Je n'aurais pas pu attraper le Vif d'Or de toute façon, intervint Jacob

-On est déjà très heureux d'avoir atteint la finale, ajouta Maria, une Batteuse

Le visage de Ginny se ferma douloureusement.

-Je voudrais rester seule s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

Les membres de l'équipe hésitèrent un moment mais devant son regard déterminé, ils s'éclipsèrent (non sans un regard d'excuse à l'intention de la jeune femme). Elle attendit un moment puis, voyant que Blaise n'avait pas l'air de partir, elle demanda sans le regarder, d'une voix cassante:

-Zabini va-t-en s'il te plaît!

Ce dernier secoua la tête, serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

-Bon sang Zabini qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te demande de sortir! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, à la fois furieuse et désespérée

Voyant les larmes qui dansaient au bord de ses paupières, il obéit à une impulsion subite et entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant qui que ce soit, peut-être pour paraître plus forte. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

-Zabini s'il te plaît... chuchota-t-elle une dernière fois contre son épaule

La serrant un peu plus fort, il se contenta de répondre:

-Chuuut... Ginny reste là. S'il te plaît.

Elle lutta encore un moment puis un sanglot déchirant la secoua avant que les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

-Je ne voulais pas nous faire perdre, articula-t-elle contre le pull du jeune homme. Je voulais continuer, jusqu'au bout, je voulais y arriver pour nous. Je suis tellement désolée...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répondit-il, la bouche tout contre son oreille. Tu as été très courageuse, tu as fait de ton mieux et personne ne t'en veut. Un jour, bientôt ou peut-être pas, on remportera ce championnat. Et tu seras là pour porter la coupe avec nous d'accord?

Elle secoua la tête. L'attrapant par les épaules, il l'écarta légèrement de lui. Il contempla un moment son visage ravagé de larmes avant de l'embrasser. Surprise, la rousse entrouvrit les lèvres alors que Blaise passait un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher contre lui. Passé le premier moment d'étonnement, Ginny glissa un bras autour du cou du métis et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec avidité. « Il y a plein de choses qui me tracassent, Blaise. Mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. » Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité, songeait-elle en ce moment. Blaise s'écarta un instant. Ginny garda les yeux clos pour retenir la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes.

-On le remportera un jour, ce championnat, répéta-t-il, légèrement essoufflé. Et tu seras là pour porter la coupe avec nous.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Ginny laissa un large sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-Ce sera la plus belle des victoires, chuchota Blaise contre sa bouche

Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle laissa s'enfuir toute l'amertume de la défaite.

…..

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu! La phrase que je devais utiliser était « Quel dommage que ce grand dadais de Bill ne soit pas là ». N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis inscrite sur FF. À très bientôt pour une autre histoire!

 **Célia**


End file.
